Talk:Sandal Feddic
I get the impression that Sandal is half-dwarf for some reason. Am I the only one who gets this feeling? was any one else just a tad freaked out when they stumbled upon Sandal in Fort Drakon surrounded by darkspawn corpses? Not so muc that as I was when I saw he was covered in blood like you are when you get into battle. He must be half dwarf since he has to be half something 'really' strong to kill so many darkspawn without trying. Perhaps that was the reason he'd been left on the deep roads. Yeah I was a little creeped out when I saw with all the darkspawn corpses around him, then I about chocked when I asked him what happened. No I don't think he is half human, he is just young, don't see many dwarven males that are young without beards in the game besides him. As to how he did it... His... Retar... Special Strength. I think the only answer that makes sense is gameplay mechanics/function. One last chance to stock up on recovery items and whatnot before facing the final boss. Dunno why they chose him, though. DAWUSS (talk) 21:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I know why, it's called Comic Relief. You're about to face a giant Blight Dragon/God--you need to loosen up. Laugh at the fact that this enchanter could have beaten the whole game without you. Be glad that when the darkspawn attacked your camp, he ran, instead of killing everything in sight (possibly including you). I think Sandal will be the great mystery of Dragon Age. That and what's the deal with the perma-blood-mark option for Hawke's face? --Geotexan (talk) 00:55, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Possible Trivia Section Does anyone thing a trivia section should be added about Bioware selling a t-shirt with Sandal's signature phrase? On the front it has "Enchantment?" and on the back it has "Enchantment!" JKPackard 06:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) "It Is Likely That Sandal Killed The Darkspawn With Some Form Of Enchantment?" Is it really? He crafted lightning runes into his hands and electracuted them? He tossed enchanted pebbles of mass destruction at the Darkspawn? How could "Enhantment(s)!" kill Darkspawn? My Blade Is Making Snowflakes. Snowflakes God Dammit! Die Darkspawn, Die!' Does that really seem likely to you? Coroxn 10:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Sandal does not have a past. Before he was addicted to lyrium, mabye he was a great warrior, or legion of the dead member. When surrounded by darkspawn, his past was awoken, and he went berserk.--Rolan Zevran 01:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Or maybe he just kept saying "enchantment" until the darkspawn couldnt take it anymore and kill themselves. Skyte 00:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : Could it be a bug? As in, he's supposed to say something else there, but for some reason, taking the third choice (asking him what happened) triggers the same result as the first choice (asking for enchantment). I could see the developers making him say "Enchantment!" as a response, just to freak us out a bit, but opening the Enchanting screen itself is going too far. I suspect it's just such a minor bug that no one bothered to report or fix it. KyrosKrane 06:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::No, no, I don't think so. BioWare made that scene only to be funny and to make us wonder how the hell Sandal did all that mess... And to show us how... Re...Retar... "Special"... He is. --Rocketai (talk) 00:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :In Dragon Age 2, if Hawke asks him how he managed to kill a massive number of darkspawn again, he simply hands him/her a rune and says "Boom." So it's entirely possible that he really did answer our question in DAO: he used enchantment! Then again, when asked about the frozen Ogre, he tellingly says "NOT enchantment!" Curious... Dan Turner (talk) 20:44, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sandal the Old God A theory I have with a freind is that Sandal is Morrigan's child. She travelled back in time and left the God Child in the deep roads or he just...wandered off or something. Bodahn came across him and adopted him, not realising Sandal posesses the soul of an Old God. This is how Sandal defeated so many Darkspawn. Clan Soul (talk) 11:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Highly unlikely. But let's assume you're right. That would mean that either Alistair has some Dwarven blood in him (for the female storyline to make sense), the Warden was a Dwarf male, or Morrigan was f***ing Oghren. For some reason, only one of these seems like a possibility. (talk) 20:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Savos Mok Nice theory, but it kinda wouldn't explain how, y'know, he's already there before Morrigan ever conceived him? Dan Turner (talk) 20:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You skipped the part about the time travel didn't you Dan? --LordVukodlak (talk) 23:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) this kid's a freak seriously, it's scary to stumble into a room full of hurlock, genlock, AND TWO OGRE corpses, and the only thing we see is Mr. Enchantment, drenched in blood, grinning at us in that cute little baby way. It's funny.... but also scary. I got kinda freaked out while I was laughing my ass off. ---- Lying Memories (currently unable to login to my account) exposure i think that because he had been exposed to lyrium he has some sort of weird radiation sickness perhaps he is like the incredible hulk and thats how he deafeated all the darkspawn after all lyrium does have strange affects on anything most affects are not known.--(Jesse Brown (talk) 21:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC)) sandal? mage? anybody else think sandal can use magic as a side effect of lyrum exposure?..it would certainly explain how he got to the last area AND managed to kill a crapload of darkspawn alone.....if he can use magic who thinks hed be an AWESOME companion haha.Voruse (talk) 23:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Extended lyrium exposure renders you unable to perform magic (thats why dwarves cant be mages). For Sandal to be a mage Bioware would have to contradict themselves rather heavily. --Hugomanen (talk) 11:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Maker/Old God He is either the Maker trapped in a body or an Old God. I think this is obvious by this point. Sandal the Half-dwarf Mage? I think sandal is a half-dwarf mage because it says on this http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sexuality_and_Marriage that humans and dwarfs and create halflings (BG term for them) and nothing says that these halflings can't inherit magical abilites from their human parent. Lyrium exposure would probably cause his speech to be as it is and give him the ability to enchant like he does in game. -- (talk) 05:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm with you on this. I feel like Sandal is a mage of some sort. Half-dwarf makes sense. I'm sure we'll find out in a future game. I'm guessing Bodain and Sandal will be re-occuring characters through out the series. Maybe sandal will play a semi-large role later. Like as a companion or something. I'm sure they will elaborate on his story, they opened the door for curiosity on it. Another theory POSSIBLE SPOILERS I have a theory about Sandal. It goes along with the Mage theory. I believe sandal was sent down (or is it up?) by an old god that controlled and created magic. This is the "he" Sandal mentions when he is being even creepier than when he killed the darkspawn before the fight with the archdemon and in the deeproads along with freezing that ogre solid. You can't ever say that was not creepy. Anyway,him being a mage would explain how he killed all those things. It's either this or he's a half-dwarf who ate lyrium as a child. Who knows what that does. Theory again I have a theory. First let's forget about Morrigan and his son, if u have make a Male elf warden romanced with Morrigan there is no way to have a half-dwarf son. Then seek around the zone where u find Sandal in DA2, what we can see is: 1. A lot off darkspawn corpse (As Sandal say he killed them with a rune. How ? We don't know) 2. An ogre frozen to death (As Sandal say he killed him with "No Enchantement") 3. A pure lyrium vein (you can pick it up) 4. Crystal that seem to be some sort of lyrium tree. Now let's take a look on the general lore of dwarves in heroic-fantasy precisely how they use magic, they generally use Rune magic (Rune master for example). As we see in Dragon Age there isn't any Dwarf that can use magic, but they can make rune and enchantement cause of that ! Now take a look at one guy. Fenrus, this guy is a warrior without any king of born magic gift but he can use is tatoo to gain magical power. What i conclude then is that: Sandal is just the First Rune-master of the Dragon Age lore, using rune as a offensive power and not support one trough weapon/armor enchantement only (think about a rune thrown like a Grenade or used like a scroll like in many Rpg). With this little reasoning everyone who can make rune can be a magician without the probleme of being possesed. i'm sure there are point who miss in my theory but i'm sure there is a link between Sondal and the rune think. :: I sort of agree. I think that when Sandal says "Not Enchantment", he is referring to the process of using "his" method of enchantment...but on a living being instead of an inanimate object, thus "Not" to differentiate from what he usually does. Note that he gives you a Rune of Frost, perhaps the frozen ogre is the natural product of Sandal using that rune to "Not" enchant the ogre. It is exactly the effect I would imagine if one attempted to meld a rune into a living body, the body would be immediately affected by the rune's power. This doesn't explain the "Boom" reference nor the other dead darkspawn though... (talk) 21:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :to me this seems like the most logical reason, especially considering his savant nature with enchantment. that he could do things using runes that no others could do is not a leap of logic really. make a rune that explodes, or freezes, then thrown at the enemy or what have you... similar to a magic grenade. :the whole being found lost in the deep roads as a child thing lends itself to people getting fantastical ideas of how sandal does what he does... and its really up to bioware to decide how they proceed with it. Lyrium So we agree by now that Sandal's... special... in more ways then one, I've read through all theories, but none of them explain how can Sandal enchant without lyrium. He constantly makes runes and stuff, but it's not like the Hawke Estate is sitting on a lyrium deposit, is it? Suddenly, Old god/Maker theories seem to gain more weight. --SilentShadow 13:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) As stated numerous times, you no longer have to carry around crafting goods. You simply find a "source" and then other people will find the goods from that area, craft it, and bring it to you. Obviously, Bodahn (or somebody else) goes and finds lyrium so that Sandal can craft runes. Just like Lady Elegant will go find elfroot to make you that elfroot potion you requested (or her servants go find them, whatever, the mechanic is still the same). SilentShadow, you fail. And I mean that with the upmost respect and apathy. --Geotexan (talk) 01:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Bodhan is your manservant, he rarely goes out, instead he watches the mail pile up on your desk and wait 'till you come back to tell you the second you take a step inside. Sandal is too simple-minded (or atleast seems to be) for Bodhan to let him wander off looking for lyrium. As for Elegant, no one says she doesn't have some hireling gathering stuff for her. Fail comment - right back at you. --SilentShadow 12:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) A new Theory Ok, I never got to this point of the game or heard him say it but on his DA2 page it has a quote of Sandal saying: "One day the magic will come back - all of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part and the skies will open wide." The second I saw that my mind was blown. More than likely Sandal is not what he appears. This quote shows that he has some form of higher intelligence than shown beforehand and his "slowness" could be only an act. Plus, numerous instances throughout DA: O and DA2 show him able to kill almost piles of enemies. Ill post more later Special Rune All the theories aside (Dwarven runemaster mage god prophet OMG) I have a question: Does his "Special Rune" Have an effect in DA:II? Thanks. -- (talk) 01:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Easter Egg in Mass Effect 2 in Trivia * next to him however there is a frozen Ogre (which seems to be the exact same ogre as the ogre statue Easter egg found in the Kasumi - Stolen Memory DLC for Mass Effect 2, a game also created by Bioware) This is nonsense, as the Ogre in the Kasumi DLC Story is an Ogre from Dragon Age Origins, it looks different then the Ogres from Dragon Age 2, apart from the totally different Position, that the Ogre has in the Kasumi DLC. I removed the Sentence in the Brackets.